1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal hexagonal wrench power assisting shank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, conventionally internal hexagonal wrenches are difficult to use. In some cases, internal hexagonal wrenches are injected into a handle shank. However, the foregoing manner is extremely restricted to an internal hexagonal wrench and may not be flexibly applied to different types, and furthermore the effect of the ratchet may not be taken as well. Another boring plastic shank on the market is taken as the power assisting shank for using the internal hexagonal wrench. However, the foregoing structure is merely an effect of a T-shaped handle shank without the effect of flexibly application generated by a straight handle shank, a ratchet or a F-type.